<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Favorites by Experimental_Muse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481331">Playing Favorites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse'>Experimental_Muse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack-ish, Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, Fluff and Humor, Gen, j'onn is just enjoying the show, the justice league are proud parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Justice League have a very important conversation about who their proteges' favorite superheroes are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Wally West, Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Clark Kent, Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing Favorites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ended up sounding like a PTA meeting and I don't mind at all. Takes place while Jason is robin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meeting had ended but none of the heroes felt like leaving yet. It wasn’t common they got to see everyone outside emergency situations and used the opportunity to catch up. They were all still seated at the meeting table. Flash, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern were engaged in a very serious conversation about what they’d do if xenomorphs invaded, while Martian Manhunter talked to Superman about why there was a horror series called Alien. Wonder woman was telling Hawkgirl and Aquaman about the bakery she found on her last mission. </p><p>After cleaning up the meeting, Batman turned to Diana, “Robin would like to know if you’re still coming over for lunch tomorrow.”</p><p>She smiled, “Of course! I’d never miss seeing my favorite fan.”</p><p>Hal chuckled,“It’s hilarious that your kids have the Dark Knight himself as their dad but both like other superheroes more. I mean, after quitting your oldest named himself after a <em> kryptonian </em> legend! That’s got to be one of the most creative acts of rebellion I’ve ever seen. It’s like-“</p><p>“Hal” Barry tugged on his friend’s arm, eyes darting towards the other group of heroes.</p><p>The lantern followed his friend’s gaze to see Batman glowering at him. “I’ll...uh...I’ll stop talking now.”</p><p>“No please,” his voice was harsh and cold, “Continue.”</p><p>Deciding that wasn’t a very good idea Hal sunk lower into his chair. Clark cut in, trying to relieve some of the tension. “I think most of our protégés have favorite heroes that aren't their mentor.”</p><p>Hawkgirl leaned forward in her chair, “Really?”</p><p>“Well yeah, their mentor is the person who scolds them when they mess up and nags them about getting stuff done.” the others started nodding along, “Plus, they see all the times we mess up. Kara’s seen me break too many doors and lose too many pens to put me on any kind of pedestal.”</p><p>Oliver frowned, “How do you lose pens? You have x-ray vision”</p><p>“I have no idea.”</p><p>“Who is Kara’s favorite hero then?” askes J’onn.</p><p>“That would be batgirl.”</p><p>“I don’t see why that stuff matters.” Arthur scoffed, “I’m Garth's favorite.”</p><p>J’onn raised his eyebrows, “And the fact that you’re his king and he’s legally obligated to follow you has nothing to do with that?” Arthur opened his mouth before shutting it with a huff. J’onn smiled and shook his head.</p><p>Hal turned to Oliver, “What about Roy?”</p><p>“Hell no I’m not his favorite hero, that spot is occupied by Dinah.”</p><p>Barry kicked his feet up, “Well I know for a<em> fact </em> I’m Wally’s favorite superhero. It’s the reason he became Kid Flash in the first place.”</p><p>There was a pause as the heroes all looked at each other, until Oliver spoke up, “Are you sure you’re still his favorite?”</p><p>The speedster blinked, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“It’s like supes said, after getting to know you so well don’t you think his hero worship would fade?”</p><p>“No! There’s no way. Who else would his favorite even be?”</p><p>Shayera tilted her head, “Probably Nightwing”</p><p>“Nightwing”</p><p>“Yeah I was gonna say Nightwing.”</p><p>A few others voiced their agreement while Barry looked down at the table, a pout forming on his face, “That can’t be right. I mean, I’d know if he had a new favorite hero.”</p><p>“Of course Barry,” Diana smiled, placing her hand on top of his, “We all know close you two are.”</p><p> The speedster muttered out a thank you, drumming his finger against his leg. Arthur shook his head. “What about Donna? Does she have a favorite superhero?”</p><p>“I…” Diana’s brow furrowed, “I don’t know. She’s never brought it up.”</p><p>Clark raised his hand, “I’m going to guess Nightwing again. It’s a pretty safe bet.”</p><p>Shayera let out a laugh, “It would be a safe bet even if they weren’t best friends. The kid’s amazing.”</p><p>“As true as that is, the point about being too close for hero worship applies with them too.” replied J’onn as he leaned back in his seat.</p><p>The tapping stopped and Barry got out of his chair, “Hey I’ll be right back I’ve gotta make a call real quick.” He shot out the door before anyone could comment.</p><p>The remaining heroes continued to brainstorm until Batman interrupted them, “It’s Hawkgirl.”</p><p>“Ha!” Shayera pumped her fist in the air.</p><p>Hal squinted, “How do you know that? Diana didn’t even know that.”</p><p>“People call me the world's greatest detective for a reason.” this was met with several severely unimpressed looks from the rest of the heroes. Bruce sighed, “She gushed about Shayera to Dick while staying over.”</p><p>There was some muffled laughter that Bruce pretend not to hear. Shayera was still preening, “Do you know Batgirl’s favorite hero as well?”</p><p>“The hero Batgirl looks up to the most is herself and it’s completely justified.” </p><p>Oliver frowned, “Then why did she name herself after you?” </p><p>“Branding.”</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> "Flash! Ahhhahh!" </em>
</p><p>Wally paused the game at the sound of Barry's ringtone. Next to him, Roy let out a huff and put down his controller, "Isn't he supposed to be at a league meeting right now?"</p><p>The speedster gave his friend a shrug before answering the phone, "Uncle B?"</p><p>"Hey Wally! Glad I caught you!" Barry was using an overly casual tone, but the speed of his words told wally he was nervous.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"What? No! Not at all!" Roy narrowed his eyes, clearly not convinced, "I just had a question for you."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>He heard Barry take a breath before rushing out, "Am I still you favorite superhero?"</p><p>For a second, all Wally could do was stare at Roy, who was in a similar state of sheer confusion. "Uh, yeah."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"The Flash has always been my favorite hero. You know this?"</p><p>"Yeah! Of course! I just wanted to check!" There was clear relief in his voice, which did nothing to help wally understand what was going on. "Anyway I should get back. Thanks Wally!" He hung up before Wally could get out any questions.</p><p>They stayed quiet for another moment, trying to process whatever just happened. Roy spoke first,  "What was <em> that? </em>"</p><p>"I have no idea." Wally continued to stare at the phone, slack jawed. “Why did he need to check?”</p><p>Roy glanced at his friend, "I thought Nightwing was your favorite hero."</p><p>Wally choked.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and reactions fuel my power.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>